


'cause it's good for him

by howdoyousleep



Series: Senator Steve Rogers/Intern Bucky Barnes [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Butt Plugs, Come Marking, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Orgasm Control, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Vibrators, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep
Summary: The time for regret is now and the time for level-headedness was earlier that morning when Mr. Rogers pulled him into his office, handed him a decent sized butt plug, and told him, “Go get that in that sweet little boy cunt for Daddy.” He should have handed it back to him and been mortified or put it in his bag or done literally anything else than put it in his body.Because that’s what he did.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Senator Steve Rogers/Intern Bucky Barnes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665868
Comments: 61
Kudos: 720





	'cause it's good for him

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo back at ya with some more Senator Rogers and Intern Bucky! I should maybe put this in the Tumblr Requests but also I want to add to this series' pairing but what's the point of my Tumblr Requests series then idfk, I don't know what I'm doing lmao.  
> Un-beta'd! Enjoy!

Bucky doesn’t tend to be dramatic, pouts sometimes, but his head is on straight and he is in control of his emotions. Bucky isn’t dramatic but he’s sure that in this moment he is going to perish. He is going to pass away and crumble to the floor in front of his peers in this office and there is nothing he can do about it. 

The time for regret is now and the time for level-headedness was earlier that morning when Mr. Rogers pulled him into his office, handed him a decent sized butt plug, and told him, “ _Go get that in that sweet little boy cunt for Daddy.”_ He should have handed it back to him and been mortified or put it in his bag or _done literally anything else_ than put it in his body.

Because that’s what he did. He walked in a daze to the men’s restroom, walked into a stall, made sure he was alone before doing so. Mr. Rogers had given him a packet of lube, kissed him on the cheek chastely as if asking him to put a plug in at work wasn’t out of the ordinary. It wasn’t difficult getting aroused in that bathroom stall, but it was difficult to bring his hand around to touch himself in such a setting. ****

Bucky thought of Mr. Rogers and what he would say to him to help him, how he would guide Bucky, how good he looks today in that casual black sweater and how his lips felt on his cheek when he sent him off. He couldn’t help but think back to the previous week, of being fucked to the point of tears in his own bed in his family home with a hand over his mouth, the Senator’s come splashing hot over his ass, of the sound of the older man climaxing and groaning into his ear, his neck.

After that it was easy to slip the plug inside of his body. What was not easy was controlling his erection or pulling his pants up, containing and composing himself. By the time he was done in the bathroom he was almost late for his meeting with the rest of his group in Mr. Rogers office. By the time he slipped in through the door he was flustered and sweat was beading up on the back of his neck and he couldn’t focus on anything aside from _the plug inside of his body._

He sits with only a moment of hesitation and avoids eye contact with everyone, but he especially avoids eye contact with Mr. Rogers. He doesn’t want to see the older man look at him knowingly and he doesn’t want to watch the older man in fear of coming in his pants from watching him control the room and command presence. He can’t move, can’t shift, can’t even hear what’s happening around him, is pretending to write down notes, throwing down words and dates he hears.

He’s beginning to think he’ll make it through this meeting when the plug inside of him moves, _vibrates_. It’s a low buzz, nothing crazy, a warning if anything, but it makes Bucky’s pen fall to the floor nonetheless. He doesn’t even move to pick it up, knows that if he bends over it will completely alter the angle of the plug and that’s going to lead to something that will make Bucky want to disappear for eternity. He still won’t look at Senator Rogers.

He can’t think, can’t hear anything but the rush of blood to his head but how is that possible when all of the blood in his body is seemingly flowing directly to his dick. The girl next to him leans down to pick up his pen for him, _bless her,_ and Bucky thanks her profusely, takes the moment of movement to cross his legs the opposite way he had been. She’s asking him if he is okay and he’s nodding his head and responding when he hears a throat clear.

“Mr. Barnes, care to share?”

_Motherfucker._

He has no choice but to look up at Mr. Rogers then, to meet his gaze head-on, and one look has him wanting to both to lick the bottom of the older man’s shoes and punch him in the face.

The plug inside of him notches up a speed, has Bucky heaving in a breath through his nose, has him placing his notebook over his lap. Bucky licks his lips, shakes his head, responds with a mumbled and curt, “No, sir. My apologies.” The Senator looks at him a few more seconds than necessary, makes Bucky burn under his gaze a little longer before responding with a simple head nod before continuing on.

This new level of vibrations has Bucky aching in his pants, has him overwhelmingly aware of the predicament he is in, his body and all the minute movements he tends to naturally make that he wouldn’t dare make in this moment. What is Mr. Rogers going to do to him? If Bucky has to wear this plug the rest of the day he’ll cry, he swears, he’ll breakdown right here. Is that what the older man wants? Him to breakdown and beg? Because he’ll do it, Bucky will do it, there’s no way he can, he’s too weak.

Right when he’s thinking he’s a weak man the plug notches up a solid two levels. It makes Bucky almost cough, makes his head fall back a little, makes him want to cry right here. He can’t do this, he needs to get up, needs to fucking come, needs to touch himself. He shifts, _the plug shifts_ , makes him _fight_ to not come.

“Alright, everyone I think that’ll do for today. Proposals are due Friday. Mr. Barnes, will you stay behind?” At the sound of Mr. Roger’s booming voice and at his own name Bucky jumps a little in his seat, immediately regrets it. He nods his head and stays glued to his chair, couldn’t move if he tried.

“Who’s got coffee tomorrow? Jennifer and Brian? Don’t be sore losers! You lost that bet fair and square. Text your coffee orders to those two or send them in your…group chat things. See you later!” Mr. Rogers follows them out, shuts his door, _locks it._ Bucky’s chin is tucked as he looks over at the Senator from his place across the room. The plug inside of him continues to vibrate, continues to _barely_ graze against his sweet spot. The older man gently tosses a small remote taken from his pocket onto the desk in front of him as he sits back into his chair, rubs his hand over his chin.

“Hey, sugar,” he says in a low and knowing voice, a voice that Bucky has come to realize is Mr. Rogers’ Daddy Voice. Bucky has to swallow and calm his shaking leg before responding with a gruff, “Hi.”

“You okay?” he asks Bucky and all of his mixed emotions and damn near hysteria bubble out into a noise that resembles a chuckle.

“M’fine,” he mumbles, goes to switch the legs that are crossed, fights the way his eyes want to roll when the movement drags the vibrator beautifully over his prostate.

“You sure?”

“Yes, fine I’m…fine.” Steve looks at him a few seconds, tilts his chin back, murmurs that damn, “ _C’mere_.” Bucky doesn’t know if he can do that, doesn’t know if he can walk, but he stands on shaky legs and makes his way slowly over to where Mr. Rogers is sitting, older man watching him the entire time.

“Can’t wait until I get to make you crawl, sweetheart—you’ll look so pretty on your hands and knees.”

Bucky almost crumbles.

When he’s within grabbing distance, Mr. Rogers’ big hands are grabbing for his hips, moving him to sit him right on the desk in front of him, between his legs. Bucky whimpers at the feel of Senator Rogers’ hands on him, so right but so very wrong but so yummy, the other men grabbing and squeezing seemingly all over his body. His touch makes Bucky weak all over, makes him dizzy, makes him grind his bottom right into the wood of Mr. Rogers’ desk.

“ **How fast can you come?** ”

Bucky can’t process the question, doesn’t understand at all what Mr. Rogers is asking him even though it is a simple and direct question. There are hands all over him, lips and hot breath on his neck, the plug is _still vibrating inside of him_. A tight couple of smacks, one after the other, on his cheek, Mr. Rogers nipping at his bottom lip wake him up some, make him moan.

“Baby, _come on_ , gone stupid on me already? How fast can you come? I got seven minutes before I have a meeting so,” his hands are on Bucky’s belt and zipper, is tearing it open with newfound fury, lips on Bucky’s as he talks, “ ** _How fast can you come?_** ”

Bucky’s pants hit the floor when he finally comprehends everything enough to slur out, “Fast, can come fast, _please_ , Sir,” and Mr. Rogers’ kisses him sweetly on the lips before detaching himself from Bucky’s shaking form. He grabs the remote from the desk before leaning back in his chair and commanding, “ _Lemme see_.”

Bucky wants to take minutes, hours, _days_ to relish in the power and confidence Mr. Rogers exudes, wants to grovel at his feet, wants the older man to give him more commands and he wants to be so good.  
“Six minutes…” Mr. Rogers says casually while looking at his watch, clicking a button on the remote that has the vibrator pulsing now, _fuck._

His hand goes to his briefs, the waistband where his erection is straining against the fabric, and he fumbles with it before getting most of his cock out. Mr. Rogers clicks his tongue, tells Bucky, “ _All’a you_ ,” and he whines when he moves to tuck his waistband under his balls, _so sensitive_.

“ _Mmm,_ so pretty, baby look at that. Show Daddy, come on, show Daddy how you touch yourself.” Bucky makes yet another pitiful noise, finds his hips moving in time with the pulses of the vibrator, _humping the desk_ , as he curls his hand around his cock. It becomes immediately clear to Bucky that he is going to come embarrassingly fast and it has him tearing at his bottom lip and choking down a sob. If the point of his game is to come as quick as possible Bucky will be winning this one.

“Wish I had enough time to fuck you. S’been too long since Daddy’s been in that sweet little boy cunt, hasn’t it, sugar?” Bucky’s hand moves over his cock in jerky tight movements, stutters at Mr. Rogers’ words, has him whimpering out, “ _Ohh_ yes, Daddy.” The older man moans in agreement, say something about how wet Bucky is that makes his head loll to the side, makes him fuck his fist over his cock with vigor.

“Bet that plug feels nice in that greedy cunt, honey, s’it touchin’ that sweet spot’a yours? Yeah? It’s nothin’ compared to Daddy’s cock though, is it? _Answer me_.” Bucky mewls.

“No, D-Daddy isn’t you, isn’t as good.”

“Ohh, baby you poor thing. I’m tryin’ you help you and it’s just makin’ you want Daddy’s cock even more, isn’t it?”

“Y-yes, just wan’Daddy’s cock, want it so bad.”

The moment of realization hits him like a tidal wave, that Senator Rogers has Bucky jacking himself off on top of his desk while the plug he told Bucky to put inside of him vibrates away at the older man’s control. It makes him gasp in and out the next few breaths, makes him look over at Mr. Rogers and whimper, “Wanna come, wanna come, Daddy.”

Mr. Rogers hits another button on the small remote, makes it go back to a constant stream of vibrations, and then he’s standing, opening his pants and pulling out his own erection with ease. Bucky’s mouth waters at the sight of the Senator’s cock, makes him moan out loud, makes him miss the way that thickness fills him up. Bucky’s toes curl in his shoes.

“You’re gonna come all over yourself and Daddy’s gonna add to the mess, make you a messy boy, huh? Gonna make you walk outta here covered in our come knowin’ the next time I come it’s gonna be all up in that sweet cunt. Yeah? You want that?”

The sight of Senator Rogers stroking his cock over Bucky’s body makes him shout, the sight of that cockhead reappearing and disappearing in such capable hands, makes him dizzy. Bucky fucks back onto the plug inside of him, squeals when it hits his sweet spot, grinds down on it hard. Mr. Rogers was right; Bucky wants that cock inside of him and not this plug. It makes him hungry. It makes his gut curl.

When Bucky comes he tries so goddamn hard to keep his eyes open, feels them roll a little more as his head falls back between his shoulder blades. His sensitive hole pulses around the plug and _thank fuck_ Mr. Rogers turns it off after the first few seconds of his orgasm because Bucky is sure he would have started crying if he hadn’t. His fist flies over his cock, wave after wave of pleasure flowing all throughout his limbs and his form.

Mr. Rogers bites out a few curse words and when Bucky opens his eyes again it is just in time for him to see the older man’s come splash against his waning erection, his stomach. Mr. Rogers is looking down with him as well, watching him mark his territory, dirty Bucky up, eyes dark and half-lidded. It’s filthy and messy and it’s so hot it makes Bucky let out an open-mouthed groan as he watches the older man wring out every drop of come so that it ends up on Bucky’s body. 

This has to be the dirtiest thing that has ever happened to anyone. 

Mr. Rogers has his pants zipped and cock put away within thirty seconds of him coming, brings a hand down between Bucky’s legs to gently pull the plug from his body. He whimpers, immediately wishes Daddy would put it back or give him something else, and Senator Rogers is leaning down to kiss him on the lips a few times, hot and heavy and sweet. 

“Two minutes, sugar.” 

Bucky scrambles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I feel like tags were messy so if I should add something please let me know! You know I love to hear from you!! Come chat with me on Tumblr! "howdoyousleep3"! Love you!


End file.
